Neji's 'Dangerous' Mission
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Neji's on a dangerous mission that could mean 'life or death', but what exactly...is it? Oneshot


This is in response to a challenge, hopefully everyone will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto...-- geez I get tired or sayign that I vow to own it...UU;; atleast try

* * *

How utterly degrading.  
  
Him, the strongest of the Hyuga clan, user of the famous Bykugan and here he was. Sneaking around like a common thief. The package was grasped within his arms, under his shirt and hopefully hidden from view. His destination wasn't too far off, he could see it on the far end of this wretched place. So close and yet so very far. Suck it up. The Hyuga male began to move, each step was heavy contrary to his usual quick footed ones. He was making this harder on himself than he should have, it was such a stupidly simple task it should have been completed within the twenty minutes he spent standing and merely staring at the package. His destination wasn't far now and his steps begin to quicken. Gods even training wasn't this hard. The boy slid across the floor, the packagke slipping from underneath his shirt and slammed onto the counter at the cashier who gave him a questioning look. A glare was returned before his eyes diverted in embrassment. Home free. Atlest that's what he thought.  
  
"Neji!"  
  
The voice sent a shiver down his spine, it was one of the last ones he wanted to hear at the moment. Briefly he wondered if he ignored it, would he still be noticed? Most likely, his long hair and many bandages was unmistakable. Damn. He should have dressed normally for once. A hand clasp his shoulder, reflexively he tensed, white eyes looking from the corner to behold his team mate and from the other's point of view, rival. Rock Lee. The package was in clear view and there was no way he could cover.  
  
"Sir, are you going to pay for this?"  
  
To his horror, Lee looked down on the counter, his eyes widening before he looked back at the long haired Hyuga. What he said next made Neji wonder if he could get out of the assigned teams.  
  
"I always knew you were hiding something...but I didn't know it was that your a girl! TenTen will be so disappointed and-ah a girl! That explains the-" whatever he had left to say was ignored.  
  
Neji's fist clenched, restraining himself from interuppting his teammate's drabble. Quickly he paid for the package, tucking it under one arm while his bandaged one reached out gripping Lee by the front of his shirt. Through clenched teeth, he hissed.  
  
"I'am. not. a. girl."  
  
With that he pushed the beetle browed youth away. Stalking out of the store taking relief in hearing the door close behind him. At least that was over. Now though, as his eyes examined the Konoha village, there lied a greater challenge. How to get the package home before anyone else saw him.  
  
Four comments, tweleve odd stares, two snickers, six outbursts of laughter, and twenty-four threats later. Neji finally made it to his final destination, he opened the door to the room where the package's reciever resigned. Laying upon a bed with pained expression, hands rubbing gingerly at the section between they're stomach and pelvis.  
  
"N-neji-n-niisan?"  
  
"Here."  
  
The package went flying through the air, the reciever, who turned out to be Hinata Hyuga, caught it with mild surprised. She didn't think her cousin would go through with it. She was ready to get up and go get the supplies for herself. A smile curved upon her lips, white eyes looking down at the package that read 'Feminine pads; Regular'  
  
"T-thank you, N-neji-niisan."  
  
Neji grunted in response. Only for her. Closing the door now that the mission was completed, a breath of air escaped his lips, more in relief than anything. He vowed never to repeat such actions. Girls were, as he always knew, nothing but trouble. He couldn't help but be curious though, having not read the package, simply collecting it. All he knew was that they were for females and highly embrassing after having witness TenTen buying some.  
  
What exactly did they need the pads for?

* * *

Review!


End file.
